fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crow Seventh
Crow Seventh 'sometimes called "'Sven" by others, Was once working in the Magic Council but was sentenced for a life in jail, He escaped and became a Dark Mage who his current location is unknown, The Magic Council is currently looking for him, He is also the "Old-Style" Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Apearance Crow has black hair, Grey eyes and a scar goind around his forhead since childhood, He wears a white shirt with long sleeves and a tie that isnt well tied, He wears white pianist gloves, Black pants with a brown belt holding it and black shoes. Before leavinf the Magic Council he wore a different attire with a blue shirt with yellow lines across its sides, Blue pants with a brown belt holding them, He had white gloves with black linings in its middle different from his previous white pianist gloves, Crow also wore a black tie that was well tied instead of his not well tied one. Crow often shows a gentle smile on his face that makes him apear harmless without any kind of threat to anyone. Personality Crow is most likely a gentle and kind looking person, He speaks gently to others without meaning any harm, Yet since he apears to posses the forbidden Dark Blood Magic it could be guessed that he has a black heart and is merciless, Yet he never once apeared to have a merciless personality even once fighting he left his enemies to live and didnt kill them. Yet it apears that Crow has another eviler and crueler persona within him, If he is very angered his kind and gentle personality disapears and what left is only a cruel and heartless killer, After Crow deals with whoever made him very angered he returns to his old self as if nothing had ever happened. History In the past Crow was originaly a member of the Rune Knights of the Magic Council yet he was then judged after a crime that he commited and had a life sentence in jail, Yet he somehow escaped it and killed the guards who were guarding over him, It is currently unknown where Crow is or what is he planning on doing. Magic And Abilities 'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Crow learned the true Poison Dragon Slayer Magic from a real Poison Dragon called Desdaro, This magic allows Crow to consume poison and toxic gas to renew his powers, He can also generate poison from any part of his body. '''Dark Blood Magic: '''Crow is one of the few Dark Mages to be able to gain the forbidden magic that turns his blood pitch black, Infecting his magic turning it black colored and stronger as well as being able of using his blood as a weapon by changing its form to blades or other items. *'Black Orbs: 'Crow creates small orbs of his blood and sends them towards his enemy, Once it hits his enemy it changes into spikes or other weapons that pierce through his enemy. *'End: 'After Crow infects a victim with dark blood he mercilessly makes all of the victims blood turn to spikes piercing through every part of the victim killing them. '''Light Magic: '''Crow has shown having mastery in using light magic causing both breat explosions and damage to his enemies, So far he uses this magic for only offense *'Black Light: 'After having his Light Magic infected with his dark blood the light turned black and became more powerfull then before as it also bares a similarity to the light that apears from Nirvanas first stage. **'Heaven's Judgement: 'Crow generates large amounts of black light into the palm of his hands until it turns into a small black orb, He then releases it making it float into the sky, After a while it releases a huge amount of black light at Crow enemy burning them to ashes, Even though this is a powerfull spell it takes time to both generate and let the orb reach the sky releasing its energy. **'Portions Of Heaven And Earth, Unite And Show No Mercy: 'Crow's supposenly most powerfull spell, Crow creates various magic seals around him releasing small black orbs and combining into one large orb, Crow then fires a small blast of black light at the orb releasing a tremendous amount of black light towards his enemy destroying anything thats caught in its way, This spell takes a while to prepare and fire. '''Slowing Magic: '''Crow uses this magic for both defense and offense, Yet he doesnt have any spells in using it only slowing his opponents around him and attacking them or dodging there attack. '''Maguilty Sodom: '''It is unknown how Crow came across this magic but he has great use with it allowing him to create blades by simple hand motions, Yet he can create different weapons instead of simple swords. *'Scythes (Unamed): 'Crow creates scythes instead of swords and sends them towards his enemies or uses them as a defense. *'Axes (Unamed): 'Crow creates axes and sends them towards his enemy or as a defense, He can also create the axe blade without the handle. *'Chains (Unamed): 'Crow creates long chains using them to capture his enemies or defend himself from other attacks. *'Katana (Unamed): 'Crow creates katanas he can make it cut through steel or even harder materials, Unlike the other weapons he creates Crow actually grabs this weapon with his hands and uses it in swordsmanship. *'Maguilty's Army: 'One of Crows most powerfull spells in which he creates many different weapons mostly blades of weapons without any handles, He then hurls them towards his target with all of them or most of them having small chances of missing. '''Earth Magic: '''Crow can use earth magic which allows him to manipulate and control the earth around him, He has complete mastery over this magic. *'Dust To Rock: 'Crows spell which can turn any grind of sand or even dust into hard rock by collecting enough sand and dust thats within the area, And turn it into a large boulder of rock. *'Hard Knock: 'Crow controls a large radius of the earth around him and causes the rocks that are on the ground to quickly charge towards his enemy hitting them powerfully. *'E'arth Dragon: Crow creates a rock tower and changes its shape into a dragons head, He then sends it towards his enemy hitting them with a large impact breaking the ground and his enemy together. *'Rock Trap: 'Crow creates spikes around his enemy in a shape of jaws and captures his enemy using then jaw-like spikes. *'Crush: '''Crow makes the earth around his enemy fall down creating a large hole, He then waits until his enemy falls deep enough into it once his enemy is deep enough in the hole he closes the entire hole crushing and burying his enemy alive. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Crow has been shown having enhanced strength as he was able of hitting an enemy and sending him breaking towards a wall. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Crow has incredible speed, Agility and reflexes being able to quickly react to his enemies movements and attacks, He can apear to run in blinding speed that he can hardly be seen while running towards his enemy hitting them in the base of the neck with his arm, He also apears to be an expert acrobatic as he is able of performing different acrobatic moves around the area hes in. '''Immense Durability: '''Crow has been seen fighting without resting against several guards once trying to escape the magic councils prison, He was also seen not having any injury nor bleeding once being hit by a guard directly in his stomach, He showed no signs of pain but continued on fighting. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Crow uses the katana he creates using Maguilty Sodom in swordsmanship, He is a master in using it for the fact that he can cut through materials harder then steel, He can also display use with any other sharp objects such as daggers or knifes, His most incredible skill in swordsmanship is the number of swords that he can use which is to 4 atleast, Grabbing two in his hands while the two others are in the air falling towards him, He has quick reaction so he grabs a sword after letting go of one sword and quickly using all 4 of them together. '''Master Hand To Hand Combatant: '''Crow has shown having great skills in unarmed combat being able to take on several enemies at once hitting each one and countering there attacks with his speed along with him, He is able of performing different moves and attacks at once at several enemies countering them without his magic but with only his own abilities such as his speed and strength. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Crows magical power once its released can cause great destructive shockwaves that can be felt like an earthquake for people who arent very close to Crow when he releases his magical power, The immense power of Crows magic is so destructive that when he was locked up in his cell the councilers themselves ordered him being locked up in a very well made cell with a door harder then steel and also keep him attached to the wall with many steel chains to try and prevent the destructive effects of his magical power, Yet the full destructive power of Crows magical power is still unknown. Trivia Even though the crime that Crow commited that sentenced him to life in jail, It could be guessed that it was a very serious crime for being sentenced for life. His apearance is based on Nea Walker from D Gray Man Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Characters